


Trials of a Trainer

by agileassassin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agileassassin/pseuds/agileassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident sent a young girl into the world of Pokemon, she has to find her way back to her own reality. But does she really want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah mom, I know not to have anything plugged up!" I yelled out my bedroom door. My mom is absolutely paranoid about electronics and lightning. Something about having it charging and the house being struck and then you get shocked through a keyboard or something and die. Hasn't she ever heard of lightening rods? That's what they do, right?

I settled down against a wall in my room with my trusty 3DS to play a bit of Pokemon Y, quite possibly my favorite Pokemon game to date. (The position would have been sealed if you could have your Pokemon follow you out of their balls...) I'm just about to capture A SHINY Tentacruel, when the charge light decided to change from blue to red. The sudden change in the background of my vision caused me to miscalculate and choose the wrong move to weaken the Tentacruel the appropriate amount, and I ended up killing it.

Staring at my 3DS in absolute rage, I grabbed the charger and plugged it into both the wall and the 3DS of Poorly Timed Light Changes. Deciding that the chance of encountering another Shiny was too slim, even if I did reset to a save, I set off to fail at beating the Elite Four again. (They've beat me 286 times across all games... On the contrary, I've beat them...not once.)

I ran up to the Elite Four castle-thing, armed with my team of previously undefeated Pokemon, and backed up by over 50 revives and 100 max potions. That was the moment that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Too bright," I thought to myself. Shrinking back under my blanket, I moaned at the thought of having to open my eyes and actually do things. Wait, wasn't I on the floor last night? Mom must have put me in bed. I probably passed out from holding my breath in an Elite Four battle again. Always so close...

"FLETCH! FLETCHLING!" I heard, right before I felt a sharp pain like a needle on the back of my head. Ok, what? I'm still dreaming. Yeah. Alright, time to get comfortable and go back to sleep.

"FLETCH, FLETCH, FLETCHLING!" Such a strange dream... OW! So this is what people mean when the real world gets into dreams. I probably rolled onto a lego or something in real life.

Suddenly, my world got quite a bit brighter as the blanket was pulled away from me. Still refusing to open my eyes, I felt around for it. Feeling something small and feathery, I decided that it was an appropriate time to open my eyes. So, uh, Fletchling seems quite a bit bigger in real life.

Scrambling back to the head of my bed in surprise, I heard another voice. "Alissa, come down! You're going to be late!"

Mom? Well, not being late isn't exactly priority right now. "Fletchling?" Fletchling cocked its head to one side, I guess in confusion. Well, if I have to hallucinate, I'm glad that it's just a Fletchling, and not something like Arceus. That would be a bit more than I could handle.

"C'mon, Fletchling, let's go downstairs," I said, holding out my arm in a perch. I'm going to make friends with my hallucinations, because I saw a documentary one time and let me tell you I want to be Fletchling's friend.

Walking into the kitchen, my mom turned around, with a proud look on her face. However, said proud look faded the instant she saw me. "Why are you still in your pajamas? Go change!" And she shooed me back up the stairs.

I guess I gotta get dressed for breakfast, even though I think it's a Saturday, and Mom's totally chill about eating in pajamas on Saturdays. Walking back into my room and over to my closet, I noticed that the contents were rather bare, and I was missing almost all of my clothes. I threw on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt without much thought and went back downstairs to eat.

This time when my mom turned around, tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, look at you! She looks amazing, doesn't she Fletchling?"

Wait. Mom can see Fletchling, too? She doesn't even know that Pikachu is called Pikachu! She thinks it's called Pokemon! What?!

"Already going on your Pokemon adventure! It seems like just yesterday was your first day at Pokemon School!"

"Fletchling fletch~" Fletchling agreed, tearing up along with my mom.

"I made your favorite, to commemorate this special day!" Mom said, putting a plate on the table filled with...THE MOST DELICIOUS LOOKING OMELET EVER.

Dream or not, I am going to eat that omelet. Oh, look at that cheese, all warm and gooey. I sat down and shoved a huge bite into my mouth.

"Alright, so let me give you some last minute tips on your journey. Don't get too down if you lose a battle, and make sure to save enough money to buy medicines you and your Pokemon might need on the road," She said, counting off on her fingers. "Pokemon Centers aren't everywhere, so make sure you always have your tent and warm clothing. Fire type Pokemon help for warmth, but you will get burned and your tent will burn down if you keep it out too long and your tent isn't high quality. SPEAKING OF TENTS!" And my mom slammed a pink bag onto the table. "I packed your bag for you, with all the essentials-- a tent, which of course is fire resistant, cold resistant, wind resistant, and easy assemble, dried berries for snacks, water in reusable bottles, some extra clothes, sunscreen, and some money for you to start out with!"

"Mom, you didn't have to pack it for me," I said. Well, she didn't, especially considering that I'm going to wake up any minute now.

"Of course I did~ It's what mothers do!" She took a quick glance at the (Pokeball) clock. "OH NO!"

"What?" I asked, finishing up my omelet.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! HERE'S YOUR BAG, YOUR HAT, YOUR SUNGLASSES, MAKE SURE YOU WEAR THOSE, YOU'LL GO BLIND IF YOU DON'T, YOU KNOW THE WAY TO PROFESSOR SYCAMORE'S LAB, RIGHT?"

"I, uh..."

"RIGHT?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I mom? It's in Lumiose City! I know how to get there, and if I do get lost for some strange reason, I'll just ask for directions," I said, taking the pink purse and placing the matching hat on my head.

Mom looked at me for a few seconds before embracing me in a hug that sent Fletchling fluttering to get away from her bone crushing grip. "Good luck," She said. "Come visit sometimes."

"I promise," she pulled back from the hug, a tear rolling down her cheek. Fletchling landed on her head, and they both waved to me(Fletchling did more of a flap with one wing) as I walked out the door and into the dream replica of Vaniville Town. Turning down the street that would take me to Route Who Keeps Up With Route Numbers, I gave one last wave, and walked towards Lumiose City.

I was walking along, having a rather nice stroll, when it hit me that I haven't woken up yet. It's been at least 30 minutes, and I can't remember remembering more than 10 minutes of a dream. Ok, time to pinch myself. Ow. Ok, harder. Ow. HARDER. OW! That's weird. Aren't you supposed to count your fingers and if they're weird it's a dream. One, two, three, four, five. They look pretty normal to me...

Is this a dream?


	3. Chapter 3

Ehh, I'll give it the rest of the day to see if it is a dream. I better keep walking if I want to get to Lumiose City soon. This Route is a LOT bigger than in the game. It is a nice little path, though. No tall grass or anything that I'm going to get attacked in. I'm not clearing this in a few minutes... Maybe an hour or two...

Oh look, another trainer! Aww, they're looking at me~ Why aren't they waving back? Oh no, I looked in the eyes, didn't I? Nonononono don't walk over here!

"We locked eyes, so we have to battle!" She said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Wait, no!" I said, frantically doing Jazz Hands whilst the trainer looked very confused. "I just started my journey, I don't even have a single Pokemon yet!"

"Really? Well, you're in for a lot of fun!" She said, the hugest smile on her face. "So you're going to Professor Sycamore's lab?"

"Yeah, I was just heading there. This Route is bigger than they make it seem!" I said with a giggle.

"It can get sorta dangerous, especially after dark, on all the routes. Make sure your especially careful now, when you don't have any Pokemon to protect you."

"Yeah, I better get going, then!" I said, and resumed along my way.

"You're not getting to Lumiose City before night!" The trainer said, jogging to catch up with me.

"I can, too!" I said, not stopping. "It's at the other end of this route!"

"No, thats Aquacorde Town!" I stopped in suprise. "You don't hit Lumiose until after Aquacorde Town, Santalune Forest, and Santalune City and then it's Route 4, which is gonna take half a day by itself!"

"You're joking."

"Check your map!"

I looked around in my bag. "I...uh...don't have a map..." The one thing Mom didn't pack for me...

"Well, look at mine," She said with a sigh, pulling out her map. "Look, we're right here, Route 1. Lumiose City is all the way up here."

"Awwww!"

"You can keep that map; I've memorized it," She shoved the map into my hands. "I'll go with you to Sycamore's Lab, you'll probably get eaten by wild Pokemon if I don't. I'm Bree, by the way."

"Alissa," I said, watching as Bree started power walking down Route 1.

"We should get to Aquacorde in around half an hour. I have to stop and mail something since I couldn't get to Vaniville."

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the ground. "So, what kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"Take a guess," Bree said, gesturing to her dark clothes.

"Dark type Specialist?"

"Yep."

"You seem to cheerful to be into all that doom and gloom stuff," I commented.

She turned around, and shot me a look that sent chills down my spine.

"Nevermind."

We continued in silence for quite a few minutes. I took the time to study her body language, trying to discover something about her. Well, judging by the way she walked, Bree is ultra-confident. And she probably has a Zoroark, judging by her hair style and color. Her clothes also looked sort of like the fur patters on a Zoroark. Maybe she's that Zorua from that movie!

"I can feel you staring at me."

I looked down at the ground, a bit scared. No, I'm not scared cause I'm super-ultra-mega brave. "Sorry."

"Wow, you really were? I was just taking a wild guess!" And Bree started laughing. "So what Pokemon are you gonna choose for your journey?

"Fennekin," I replied without skipping a beat. If I chose Fennekin in the game, why wouldn't I choose it in a dream?

"You know already? I've met people who said that they broke down in tears over having to choose just one."

"What did you choose?"

"Oh, I didn't choose one of the regular starter Pokemon," She said, getting a bit animated with her hands. "I took Absol, who is basically my brother."

"You're part Pokemon?!" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"No," Bree said with a chuckle. "My family found Absol's egg abandoned one day, and he hatched the same day I was born."

"Really?" I finally found the courage to walk beside her.

"Yeah, I can even tell what Absol is thinking sometimes."

"That's so cool!"

"More than you know; Absol saved our house from a landslide once." Bree got a serene look on her face.

"Hey! Is that Aquacorde Town?" I said, reaching the top of a hill. "It's so much bigger than I expected!"

"Yeah, we should reach it in just a few minutes."

"What if we run?"

"Is that a challenge?" A smirk formed on Bree's face.

"Maybe~" I said, then took off.

I was around halfway down the hill when I heard a Pokeball open. Bree's laughter soon followed, and a Zoroark ran up beside me, carrying Bree on its back. "What! No fair! I said if we run!" I said, smiling anyway.

"But you never said we couldn't use Pokemon!" Zoroark and Bree sped off, reaching the town within 30 seconds, stopping just outside the first buildings to wait for me.

A minute later, I got to them, only after a full on sprint, and I was insanely out of breath. Protip: never sprint for a minute strait. I pulled the water out of my bag and took a long drink. "What took you so long, Alissa?" Bree joked.

"Get Zoroark to carry me next time, you'll know what took me so long!" I joked back, in between pants. Zoroark growled with laughter(I guess, it seemed happy enough) along with Bree.

Zoroark illusioned me on its back, then pretended to be under some substantial burden. Bree laughed even harder. "Zoroark, don't be mean!" She said lightheartedly.

The illusion changed into Bree and Zoroark collapsed under the imaginary weight. I burst out in laughter. Bree stopped laughing, but still had a smile on her face. "Alright Zoroark, that's enough," She said.

Zoroark growled sadly. It looked up at Bree with a puppy dog face of sorts. "No, that won't work this time!" Bree said, pulling out its Pokeball. Zoroark illusioned up some flowers and presented them to Bree. "Nope! It won't get to me!" She said, closing her eyes.

"Aww, it really wants to stay out!" I said.

"You've seen how much of a trickster Zoroark is!" Bree said. "You can't stay out, not until you learn to behave yourself!" And she pressed the button, calling Zoroark back into the Pokeball.

"What harm could come from leaving Zoroark out?" I asked.

"Zoroark made an entire house disappear one time." We started walking into Aquacorde Town.

"Oh..."

"It was still there, but it was invisible."

"Um..."

"It was a nightmare. I practically got chased out of that town."

"Let's not dwell on the past..."

"Well, the past was today."

"What?!"

"It may not be the best time to mention that Zoroark made the house disappear in Aquacorde Town."

"I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT!" Someone shouted.

"You think?!" I said. This is going to be a looooooong day...


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen," Bree said, holding up her hands to show they were empty. "We just need to pass through. This girl is going to Lumiose City, and it's way to dangerous for her to go alone; she doesn't have any Pokemon yet."

"Maybe we should just run," I whispered.

"Shut up!" Bree whispered back. "So, if you good people would be so kind, we'll just be on our way!" And with a smile, Bree took my hand and we started walking. Only to be stopped almost immediately by a stream of water aimed just short of our feet. "We're leaving! What's the big deal?"

"You have hostile Pokemon with you! You could command them to do anything!" The owner of the voice stepped into the street, a Golduck by his side.

"They're in Pokeballs!" Bree protested, pointing at a pocket on her belt.

"That could change any moment!" The man replied.

"For what reason would I do that!?"

"Because you're a mischief-maker!"

"No, Zoroark is a mischief-maker! I'm absolutely wonderful!"

"You're a Dark-type Specialist! You could turn on us at any moment!"

"Wow! So because of the type of Pokemon I train, I can't even walk through?"

"You can go around!"

"What about her?" Bree asked, pointing at me.

"She can walk through, if she really doesn't have any Pokemon. It's way too dangerous for her to walk around the town."

"How am I supposed to get across the river?"

"You should have thought about that before you terrorized our town!"

"One house disappeared for like 30 minutes! I'll be out of here in 15!"

"That's no excuse for what you've done! Turn around and go around the town!"

Bree sighed, and leaned down to me. "Meet me at the entrance to Santalune Forest," she whispered, discreetly handing me a Pokeball. "On my signal, start running, and once you're out of the town, release Absol. If you ride on his back to the forest, you should be safe on the path."

She turned around and started walking out of the town. "Fine! If you wanna be like that! I'm leaving!" She stalked away.

"You!" The man said, pointing at me. "What did she tell you!" His Golduck took an offensive stance, ready to spray me with water, I guess.

"She told me where to meet her once I got out of town," I said, as nonchalantly as possible. (CAN I JUST SAY THAT I SPELLED NONCHALANTLY RIGHT ON THE FIRST TRY NO SPELL CHECK NEEDED THANK YOU VERY MUCH)(Oh crap my internet just shut off)(Ok I'm back)

"A word of advice," he said, as the rest of the town got back to their everyday business. I guess they ran and hid inside as soon as they saw Bree. "Don't hang around trainers like her. It'll only bring you trouble."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, beginning to make my way through the town. "She seems pretty friendly to me..." For all intents and purposes of this conversation, I chose to ignore the fact that Bree creeps me out a bit.

"All dark type Pokemon are omens. Omens for horrible things to come." He started walking beside me. "Anyone that trains those Pokemon must have something up their sleeve."

"That's a little mean. Maybe she just likes those Pokemon! What if people said that kind of stuff about you for having that Golduck?"

"I'd get Golduck to Water Gun them to the next region."

"And you still say those things about Pokemon, just because of their type?"

He stopped for a second, before walking with more gusto than before. "Well, it's a well known fact that certain Pokemon can cause natural disasters, among other unspeakable things."

"Unspeakable things, like you?" I asked, with all the innocence of a small blueberry. I added puppy dog eyes, just to make it that much more passive-aggressive.

He glared at me for a second before walls formed around him and he was a little bit trapped in a smallish box. Golduck began freaking out and tearing at the walls to get its trainer out. I heard some screaming from inside the box.

The rest of the town went on with their daily lives around us, seemingly unaware of the bizarre scene that was happening. I looked around to see if there was anything else weird, and I saw Bree standing beside Zoroark, on top of the roof of a house, laughing like there was no tomorrow. As I watched, an army of Dark-type Pokemon joined her on the roof, and dark, ominous clouds rolled in over the town. Bree extended her arms, and a Murkrow came and flew her down to the ground, right in front of the box. Golduck turned around, looking terrified, but in a defensive stance, ready to defend its trainer.

Murkrow perched on her shoulder, Bree had to look up a bit to make eye contact with Golduck. "You wanna step aside?"

Golduck, who was trembling uncontrollably, obeyed. The box vanished from around the man, who also looked quite a bit terrified.

"You wanna bash Dark-type Pokemon again?" She asked him.

"Yes! Look at what you've done! You're terrifying this town!"

"Actually, no. Just you. Look around, no one else can see us."

The man stood, both stunned and scared, for a while.

Bree turned to me. "Are you serious? The box was the signal! You look paler than you normally do! Aww, did I scare you?"

"What! No..." I said, lying about being scared, because currently I am freaked out so much.

All the Pokemon on the roofs disappeared into thin air, except for Zoroark, who jumped down behind Bree. "Well," She said, "You missed your chance to go riding on Absol to the forest, so we're walking now. Give me my Pokeball back, if you wouldn't mind."

I had forgotten all about Absol's Pokeball, still in my hand in its reduced size. I handed it back to Bree, and she slipped it into her belt pocket, pulling out two Pokeballs. Tossing them up, they expanded in midair, which was really cool, and she caught them, one in each hand, and pressed the button on them in a smooth motion. "Return!" She said, and Zoroark and Murkrow went into the Pokeballs.

"You're so scatterbrained," she said, walking away. "C'mon, if we're going to make it to Santalune Forest by nightfall, we better get going."

We walked through the townsfolk, and at the beginning of the bridge, I turned around and waved at the man, who was still gaping at us with his Golduck cowering behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think that dude was the mayor?" I asked Bree, as we made our way across the bridge.

"Does it matter? There's about a zero percent chance of him ever letting us back in Aquacorde Town," Bree said matter-of-factly. "We have got to get you some roller-skates, too. This would go a lot faster if you had a set."

"Actually, it wouldn't," I said, causing Bree to look quizzically over. "I can't roller-skate."

Bree burst out laughing. "That's really funny; everyone knows how to roller-skate."

"I don't."

"C'mon, I know they teach it in Pokemon School. Next you're gonna say you don't know how to ride a bike."

"Well, yeah, I can ride a bike."

"Then why can't you roller-skate?"

"'Cause I never went to Pokemon School."

"...Isn't that illegal? There's a word for not going to school, it's like... treecko-see...or...something..."

"Truancy, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"I never went to Pokemon School because I went to real life school."

"Pokemon School is real life school. Are you ok? You probably need something to eat; you're being delusional."

"No, I'm telling you that this is all a dream! A very elaborate dream!"

"...Let's just sit down in the shade for a bit. It's all going to be fine, you're awake, and this isn't a dream." Bree said, leading me over to the trees off the path.

"I'm fine!" I pushed her away. "This isn't real! None of this is real! Don't you understand! All Pokemon are are characters in a show and some games!"

"Alissa..."

"I was playing Pokemon, and then I fell asleep... No! I passed out!" My eyes got wide with realization. "I had it plugged up, and lightening musta hit the house! I got electrocuted! And then I woke up in this dream!"

"Alissa, please--"

"And now here I am! I'm probably gonna wake up any minute with mom saying 'I told you so!'"

"You said you remember waking up?" Bree said, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I remember this whole day."

"You never remember waking up in a dream."

"Well, then this is the exception that makes the rule."

"There has been extensive dream research with Munna and Musharna. It is a scientific fact that no one remembers waking up in a dream." She reached over and pinched me. Hard.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot.

"You also can't feel pain in dreams. You're not in a dream."

"Then explain the Pokemon."

"No one knows where Pokemon Eggs come from."

"I bet you they do!"

"Nope! No one's ever seen an egg being made!"

Eggs are good. OH I ATE AN EGG TODAY I ATE A BABY POKEMON. I burst into tears.

"What's wrong now? Realizing that this isn't a dream?"

"No! I ate an omelet today! I ate a baby Pokemon!"

"No, you didn't. You ate an Exeggcute," Bree said, as if to comfort me.

"I ate a Pokemon!"

"But I thought this was a dream, so you didn't eat a Pokemon!" Bree said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!"

"Are you all vegans back on Planet Not-Pokemon?"

"No..."

"Then you've pretty much eaten a Pokemon before. Suck it up."

"I..." Ok, that's some logic right there.

"Now I'm gonna escort you to Lumiose City, you gonna come?"

"Yeah, but when I wake up, and I'm not here anymore, don't be surprised."

"Oh, I will be, because you're NOT IN A DREAM!"

"I'm sorry that you can't accept the truth," I said, crossing my arms.

"If I let you hold Eevee, will you shut up about it?" Bree opened her Pokeball pocket.

"Eevee's not a Dark-type Pokemon."

"Umbreon is."

"Do you want to hold Eevee or not?"

"If there is ever a time where I don't want to hold a cute Pokemon, I have been replaced with a robot." I held out my hands to grab Eevee as Bree released it. I would just like for everybody to imagine the softest thing in the world. Multiply that by 133. That is how soft Eevee is. "Oh, you're so soft and cute and GAAHHH!" I said, hugging Eevee tightly.

"Ee!" Eevee squeed, snuggling into my arms. I loosened my grip, and Eevee climed up to my shoulder, knocked my hat off, climbed up even higher to my head, and took its place as my new hat. "Eevee eev," Eevee said, and began snoring.

"Oh yeah," Bree said, "Eevee sleeps more than most Snorlax."

"Shh!" I whispered, picking up my hat. "You'll wake Eevee!"


End file.
